Maxine and Gram Mar
by deannaG
Summary: Maryse babysits when Magnus and Alec have 'date night'. Rune AU Redefined Series part 15.


WiPs? Soon.

But for now, I've been distracted by all the _Grandma Maryse_ posts on my tumblr dash and needed to have her babysit one of the children.

This is going to be fluff and cuteness overload.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens the door and smiles, "Maryse, right on time, come in."

Maryse smiles as she walks into the loft, "Evening, Magnus."

Five year old Maxine squeals as she runs over, "Gram Mar."

Maryse laughs as she picks up the toddler, "Hello Maxine. How are you this evening?"

Maxine giggles, "Fine. Daddy and Poppa are going on a date."

"A date? With who?"

Maxine giggles, "Each other."

"Oh."

Maxine kisses Maryse's cheeks, "Silly Gram Mar."

Alec walks over, "Hi Mom." He kisses Maryse's cheek, "You're wearing jeans?"

She laughs, "I don't wear suits all the time."

"I don't remember you wearing jeans when Izzy and I were young."

"Oh I did, before you started school. I loved sitting on the floor and playing with you and your sister."

"Oh." Alec glances at her feet, "And sneakers?"

She laughs, "Can't wear heels if I'm with little ones, now can I?"

Alec shakes his head, "This is too weird."

She smiles, "I hear you are going on a date."

Alec nods, "Yes, Maxine thinks it's awesome."

Maxine giggles, "It is."

Alec kisses Maxine's nose, "My blueberry is awesome."

"My Daddy is awesome."

Magnus walks over, "What about me?"

Maxine giggles, "Poppa awesome too."

Magnus nods, "That's more like it."

Alec sighs, "Okay, our phones are fully charged and they're on. There's plenty of food in the house. It's Friday, so she can stay up a little later, but not too late."

Magnus laughs, "Alec, breathe."

Alec sighs, "This is different than me going to work, _**we **_are leaving her."

"She isn't by herself, Alexander."

"I know that." He smiles at Maryse, "No offense, Mom, but still."

Maryse kisses Alec's cheek, "No offense taken." She smiles at Maxine, "We going to be okay?"

Maxine giggles, "Yes, Gram Mar."

"Then kiss Daddy and Poppa and tell them to have fun."

Maxine nods. Alec leans over and she kisses his cheek, "Have fun, Daddy." Magnus leans over and she kisses his cheek, "Have fun, Poppa."

Maryse smiles, "See, us ladies are fine." Maxine nods.

Alec sighs, "I guess."

Magnus laughs and holds Alec's hand, "Let's go. Maryse has this."

Alec nods as he kisses Maxine's forehead, "Love you, blueberry."

Maxine's eyes sparkle, "I love you, Daddy." She giggles, "And you too, Poppa."

Magnus laughs and opens a portal, "Have fun you two." He pulls Alec, "Let's go, Alexander." Alec nods and follows Magnus through the portal.

Maxine giggles as the portal closes. She looks up at Maryse, "Is Daddy going to be okay?"

Maryse laughs as she puts Maxine on her feet, "Your Daddy thinks I'm going to run away with you."

Maxine's eyes widen, "Are you?"

"Do you want me to?"

Maxine shakes her head, "Oh no, I love Daddy and Poppa."

Maryse smiles, "Then I'll let you stay. Did you have dinner yet?"

Maxine nods, "Uh huh. Macaroni and cheese, there's some left over if you are hungry."

"No thanks, Maxine. I ate."

"Let me introduce you to everybody." She holds Maryse hand and leads her grandmother to her bedroom.

"Okay." They walk in, Maryse can see numerous dolls and stuffed toys lined up on a shelf above a desk. She sits on Maxine's bed as Maxine walks over to the desk.

Maxine points to each toy as she tells Maryse their name, "This is Joseph, Thomas, Nina, Mikey, Patricia, Jenny, George, Gertrude, Mimi, Richard and Leonard."

Maryse smiles, "It 's a pleasure to meet you all."

Maxine smiles, "Everyone this is Gram Mar." She takes a drawing pad off the desk and walks over to the bed. She sits next to her grandmother. Maryse laughs when she sees '**Daddy's Runes**' printed on the cover. Maxine giggles as she hands it to Maryse, "I drew these."

Maryse kisses the top of Maxine's head as she looks through the pad, "And you did an excellent job, sweetheart."

"Daddy told me what they were so I could label them."

"I see." Maryse hands the pad back to Maxine.

Maxine smiles, "You want to play cars?"

"Sure."

Maxine nods as she slides off the bed. She puts the pad back on her desk and walks over to a toy box next to the window, "What color car do you want?"

Maryse smiles, "Surprise me."

Maxine giggles, "Okay." She grabs a blue car and a green one. She walks back to the bed and hands Maryse the blue car, "Poppa lets me play cars in the living room."

Maryse nods, "Okay, then to the living room we go." She stands up. She holds the blue car in one hand and Maxine's hand in the other as they leave the bedroom.

Maxine giggles as she sits on the floor and waits for Maryse to sit beside her, "Okay, you drive your car around the living room and go 'brrrm brrrm'."

Maryse raises an eyebrow, "Do I have to say 'brrrm brrrm'?"

Maxine nods, "It's an important part of the game."

"Oh, in that case, 'brrrm brrrm'."

Maxine giggles, "Yes."

They roll their cars under the sofa and chairs, laughing and saying 'brrrm brrrm'.

An hour or so later, Maxine smiles at her grandmother, "Snack break."

Maryse smiles, "Good. All that 'brrrm brrrming' takes a lot out of a person."

Maxine giggles as she stands up and waits for Maryse to stand as well. She holds her grandmother's hand as they walk into the kitchen. Maxine smiles, "We have ice cream."

Maryse opens the freezer, "What favor do you want?"

"I like vanilla and strawberry. Daddy likes butter pecan and chocolate."

"And Poppa?"

Maxine shakes her head, "Poppa doesn't like ice cream."

"That's terrible."

Maxine nods, "I know. Can I have strawberry, please?"

"Of course." Maryse gets two bowls and fills them with strawberry ice cream as Maxine gets two spoons, then she sits at the table. Maryse brings the bowls to the table and sits next to her granddaughter.

Maxine nods, "After snack break, we clear up and watch tv until bedtime."

Maryse smiles, "Okay, what are we watching?"

Maxine shrugs, "Usually Poppa or Daddy pick."

"Oh, but they're not here."

Maxine nods, "I guess you pick."

"I don't watch a lot of television, so what do you want to watch?"

"**Monsters Inc**."

"Monsters?"

Maxine giggles, "Not like what Daddy hunts, this is monsters that hide in kids' closets."

"Oh, is it scary?"

Maxine shakes her head, "Not really, for babies it might be scary, but I'm a big girl, so I find it funny."

"Okay, then we'll watch **Monsters Inc**."

Maxine smiles, "Cool."

They finish their ice cream. Maryse washes their bowls as Maxine takes the cars back to her bedroom. She puts the **Monsters Inc **dvd in the player and sits on the sofa. Maryse dries her hands then walks over to the sofa and sits next to Maxine.

Maxine smiles, "Ready?"

Maryse nods, "Yes, madam."

Maxine giggles as she hits 'play' and tosses the remote on the coffee table. She leans against Maryse's arm as they watch the movie.

The movie ends and Maryse sees that Maxine is fast asleep. She smiles as she picks her granddaughter up and stands.

Maxine sleepily opens her eyes, "Daddy and Poppa home?"

Maryse kisses her forehead as she carries her to her bedroom, "Not yet, Maxine."

"I want to stay up til they come home."

"Hmm, how about you put on your pajamas and you wait in your bed?"

Maxine nods, "Okay."

Maryse sets Maxine on her bed and helps her change her clothes. Maryse smiles, "Now get under the covers."

Maxine nods as she gets comfortable, "You sit with me?"

Maryse kisses her forehead, "Of course." She sits on the bed, unties her sneakers and toes them off. She leans against the back of the bed and stretches her legs out. Maxine curls against her side. Maryse rests her hand on Maxine's back as her granddaughter falls asleep.

Maryse keeps her arm around Maxine as she lays down. Maxine snuggles close as Maryse smiles and closes her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maryse opens her eyes. It's morning, Maxine is still fast asleep curled against her side and she can hear Alec and Magnus talking in the kitchen.

Maryse carefully untangles herself from the sleeping toddler, grabs her sneakers and leaves the bedroom. She smiles at the two men, "Good morning."

Magnus smiles, "Good morning, help yourself to coffee and breakfast."

Alec nods, "Good morning, Mom."

She drops her sneakers by the sofa and grabs a mug from the cabinet. She fills it with coffee and sits across from them. She picks up a blueberry muffin and takes the paper off it. She takes a bite, "This is delicious."

Alec laughs, "Who would have thought Dunkin has great muffins as well?"

She laughs, "Indeed. So how was your date?"

"It was great. We got home just after three and the two of you were snuggled close."

Magnus nods, "We figured it was better to let you sleep, Maxine can be a handful at times."

Maryse laughs, "She wasn't that bad."

Alec smiles, "We told her not to run you crazy. So what did you ladies do?"

"We played cars."

Magnus groans, "Did she make you go 'brrrm brrrm?"

Maryse laughs, "Yes she said it was required."

Magnus nods, "Which is why she won't let me play, because I refuse to make that noise." He points at Alec, "This one, always picks the police car and makes siren noises louder than the real thing."

Alec sniffs as he drinks his coffee, "And you want to know why I'm her favorite father."

Magnus rolls his eyes at his husband, "Whatever. Did you have snack break?"

Maryse laughs, "Yes we did. We had ice cream."

Magnus nods, "Yes, she has to have a snack before bedtime. Did you watch tv?"

"Yes, she cleaned up our toys while I washed the bowls than it was time to watch television."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "What did you watch?"

"**Monsters Inc**."

Alec laughs as Magnus shakes his head. Magnus snaps his fingers and a five dollar bill appears in his hand. He hands it to his husband. Alec smiles, "Thank you, sir."

Maryse smiles as she looks from one to other, "What did I do?"

Alec smiles as he puts the money in a pocket, "It's not what you did, Mom, but what Maxine did. She loves that movie and if it were up to her, she would watch it 24/7. Magnus said that you would pick what you watched but I knew that you don't watch a lot of tv, so you would leave it up to Maxine. And I knew what _**she **_would pick. I won."

She laughs, "You two are horrible, taking bets against your child."

Alec laughs, "Easy money, Mom."

Magnus sighs, "I thought for sure Maryse would find something to watch."

Maryse shrugs, "Sorry, Magnus."

Maxine squeals as she walks out her bedroom and sees that her fathers are home. She runs over to Alec and he picks her up. She kisses his cheek, "Daddy is home."

Magnus sniffs, "I'm home too."

Maxine giggles as she reaches for Magnus. He takes her from Alec and she kisses his cheeks, "Poppa is home."

Alec laughs, "Blueberry, you hoodwinked Gram Mar?"

Maxine looks from Alec to Maryse, "What's that?"

Alec smiles, "You got Gram Mar to let you watch **Monsters Inc**."

Maxine giggles at her grandmother, "You told them?"

Maryse laughs, "I didn't know it was a secret."

"Daddy, I told her she could pick, but she let me pick."

Alec nods, "Right, and that's the only movie you could think of?"

"It's an awesome movie, Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Alec, like you didn't hoodwink your mother?"

Maryse nods, "When he was Maxine's age, he knew how to work his puppy eyes."

Alec's eyes widen, "Mom!"

Maryse smiles, "Considering you've been with Magnus since you were a child, I'm sure you also hoodwinked him."

Magnus nods, "On a number of occasions. Even now he still does."

Maxine giggles, "Daddy's in trouble."

Alec lowers his head, "Everybody is against me."

Maxine reaches for Alec, "Not me, Daddy." Alec holds her. She kisses his cheek, "Always love my Daddy."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "And me?"

She wrinkles her nose at him, "You attack Daddy, bad Poppa."

Maryse laughs, "Oh no, that's not good."

Maxine looks at her and nods, "Not good, Poppa bad."

Magnus shakes his head, "How the heck did I become the bad guy?"

Maryse laughs, "No idea, but it's time for me to get back to the Institute." She stands and walks over to the sofa. She sits down and puts her sneakers on.

Maxine climbs off her father's lap and runs over to Maryse, "You come back?"

Maryse smiles, "Of course and we can play cars." She picks Maxine up and holds her tight, "We had fun."

Maxine nods, "Uh huh."

Magnus and Alec walk over. Maxine reaches for Alec and holds him tight. Magnus hugs Maryse, "Thanks."

She smiles, "It was my pleasure."

Alec kisses her cheek, "Yes, thanks Mom."

Maxine leans over and kisses her cheek, "Bye Gram Mar."

Maryse smiles, "Goodbye."

Magnus asks, "Portal?"

"No thanks, Magnus. I feel like walking."

Maxine's eyes widen, "All the way?"

She laughs, "No, just to the subway."

Alec laughs, "Silly Maxine."

Maxine giggles, "Silly Daddy."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Both of you are silly."

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "Bad Poppa."

Maryse laughs, "On that note, I think it's best I leave." Magnus walks her to the door and after another hug, she leaves the loft.

Magnus walks back to Alec and Maxine. He kisses Maxine's nose. She giggles and reaches for him. He holds her tight, "So you had fun with Gram Mar?"

"Uh huh."

Alec smiles. He kisses Magnus, "I see more date nights in our future, Mr. Bane."

Maxine giggles as Magnus balances her on his hip, so he can pull Alec close with his other hand, "Sounds wonderful, Mr. Lightwood."

Maxine rests her head on Magnus' shoulder, "I want to go on date night too."

Alec laughs, "Date night is for husbands, not blueberrys."

She pouts, "But I want to go places with you."

Magnus kisses her forehead, "That's called family time."

She giggles, "Oh. Can we have family time now?"

Alec smiles, "Sure, where would you like to go?"

She chews on her lower lip as she thinks, then giggles, "Aquarium."

Magnus laughs, "Okay. Go get dressed, have a little something for breakfast, and to the aquarium we will go."

"Okay, Poppa." Magnus puts her down and she runs to her bedroom.

Magnus pulls Alec close, "Date night was fun." They kiss.

Alec smiles, "Yes it was." They kiss.

Maxine pushes them apart, "No more date night."

Alec laughs, "You need to have breakfast, young lady."

She puts her hands on her hips, "Not hungry."

Magnus smiles, "No food until supper time then."

Her eyes widen, "Fine, I'll have breakfast, but no kissing."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "And what are we supposed to do while you're eating?"

Her eyes sparkle, "Watch **Monsters Inc**."

Alec laughs as he scoops Maxine up in his arms. She giggles as she holds him. Alec carries her to the table and puts her in a chair. She starts eating a chocolate chip muffin. Alec smiles, "Milk?"

She nods, "Please, Daddy."

He pours milk in a glass and puts it on the table in front of her. He refills his mug and sits across from her.

Maxine giggles at Magnus, who is still standing by the sofa, "Poppa you can sit with Daddy and me."

Magnus shakes his head, "One minute I'm kissing my husband and the next I'm standing by myself. What the heck happened?" He walks over and sits beside Alec.

Maxine giggles, "Family time means no kissing time."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"And who made you boss?"

"Nobody, but that's the rules."

Alec laughs, "Like the rule about saying 'brrrm brrrm' when we are playing cars?"

"Exactly Daddy."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "_Exactly, Daddy_. Blah, Daddy's girl."

Maxine giggles, "Poppa's baby girl."

Alec laughs, "She's got you there, Magnus."

Magnus shakes his head, "Two against one. I lose every single time."

Alec kisses him, "Never lose me."

Magnus smiles, "I stand corrected."

Maxine finishes her muffin and milk as she watches her fathers kiss. Once she's done, she gets off the chair, puts her glass in the sink then tugs on Alec's arm, "No more kissing, time for the aquarium."

Alec smiles, "Yes, boss." He picks her up and stands.

Maxine giggles, "Let's go, Poppa."

Magnus laughs as he stands, "Bossy little girl."

"Uh huh."

"Does bossy little girl want me to do her glamour or can she do it herself?"

Maxine pouts, "I'm a big girl, Poppa, I can do it myself." She holds her hand up as her skin goes brown, "See." She giggles and wiggles her fingers, "Done."

Magnus laughs, "Excuse me."

Alec laughs, "Does bossy big girl want me to carry her or does she want to walk?"

Maxine kisses his cheek, "Carry please, Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "You two are too much." He opens a portal and they leave the loft.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let the "Maxine is so precious" comments begin.

Love ya. xoxo


End file.
